1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel analogs of rebeccamycin which posses antineoplastic properties.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,925 and 4,552,842 disclose the anti-tumor agent designated rebeccamycin, and the 5'-methyl and 5',2',3",6"-tetraacetate derivatives thereof, and a process for producing the same agent by cultivating a rebeccamycin-producing strain of Nocardia aerocolonigenes, preferably Nocardia aerocolonigenes ATCC 39243, or a rebeccamycin-producing mutant thereof in an aqueous nutrient medium containing assimilable sources of carbon and nitrogen under submerged aerobic conditions until a substantial amount of rebeccamycin is produced. Recently, Nocardia aerocolonigenes, ATCC 39243 was reclassified as Saccharothrix aerocolonigenes, ATCC 39243 (Bush et at, J. Antibiotics, 40:668-678, 1987).